MarcoxThatch One-Shots
by LuffyGirl
Summary: After Thatch goes through an unfortunate and (sort of) unexpected break up, Marco is there to comfort him. However, Ace knows Marco wants Thatch as more than a friend and is willing to motivate him to make it happen. But they've been friends for a long time. Not to mention they think of each other as brothers. They couldn't go any further than that. … Can they?
1. MarcoxThatch

**MarcoxThatch One-Shot**

**This is my first MarcoxThatch one-shot :D I actually did this about almost a month ago but I wasn't sure whether I should put it up or not. But here it is! :)**

**Unfortunately, I couldn't think of a proper title for it and neither could my friends. But oh, well this title is good anyway :P Although, I do thank StarPurpleandBlue and Justa Little Puppy for helping me out with this :D As you both read, I've made a few changes and added some things and fixed stuff and all that jazz, lol.**

**I did my best with this so please don't be too critical. Especially the beginning. And the middle. It gets better midway and after that it gets all cute and yeah. … *Shies away***

**Um… Enjoy! *Nervous smile***

**Summary:** After Thatch goes through an unfortunate and (sort of) unexpected break up, Marco is there to comfort him. However, Ace knows Marco wants Thatch as more than a friend and is willing to motivate him to make it happen. But they've been friends for a long time. Not to mention they think of each other as brothers. They couldn't go any further than that. … Can they?

Mer, cruddy summary but please bare with me *Pleading eyes*

STORY CONCEPT IS MINE!

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Marco said eyeing Thatch as he grabbed his coat.

"A date." Ace answered butting in.

"You knew? Why didn't I know about this?"

"Cuz you ask too many questions." Thatch said getting ready to leave.

"No, I don't. Now who is this date and where are you going and when will you be back." Marco somewhat demanded in one go.

"See, you just asked three in one!"

"No, I didn't. I somewhat demanded them. There's a difference."

"No there isn't."

"Just answer him before you're not allowed to leave." Ace butted in again.

"Fine. Her name is Boa Hancock and we're going to…"

"Her name is what now?" Marco asked as he paled a bit but Thatch didn't notice since he looked at the time on his phone and gasped.

"I'm gonna be late! We're going to Red Lobster, be back at ten! Wish me luck, bye!" Thatch said quickly as he left.

Ace was about to say something but heard a knock on the door, went up to it and opened it revealing Thatch.

"Forgot my keys." He said slightly embarrassed and Ace grabbed them from a desk and handed them to him. "Thanks."

"Thatch." Marco called getting his attention. "Good luck." Thatch just blinked. "And be careful and you better be back at ten!" Marco half yelled the rest as Thatch just left.

"Yes, mother!" He heard Thatch yell back.

Ace then closed the door and looked at Marco.

"What?" Marco asked lazily.

"Why did you pale when Thatch mentioned Hancock's name?" Ace asked sitting back at the table.

"I don't think she's right for him."

"Oh~, cuz _you_ like him."

"That's not the reason."

"Uh, huh, sure. You should just tell him already. He goes both ways and apparently so do you."

"I know but… We've been best friends for…"

"Oh, so this _is_ about you liking him." Ace said with a smirk as he drank some water.

"No! It's just that… I… I used to… Go out with Boa Hancock."

Ace accidentally spit out his water onto Marco which earned him a scolding.

"What the heck, Ace?!"

"I'm sorry! But…! That's just…!"

"Just _what_?" Marco glared as he wiped the water off him with a napkin.

"How old are you and Thatch again?"

"Younger than you're always thinking! And that doesn't matter! The point is, I don't like the fact that Thatch is with Hancock, o.k?!"

"You're jealous."

"I'm not…!" Marco gave up and sighed. "Fine. I am. Kind of. Happy? But there is another reason."

"Which is?"

"Hancock is too… Conceited. And she lets her jealousy take over her actions."

"Says the one who's jealous now."

"Shut up. She scolded Haruta three times too many so I broke up with her."

"Geez. Makes sense why you did, though. And how did that go?"

"Not fun."

"Care to expl…"

"No."

"Alright, then. So what does this have to do with Thatch? Other than you being jealous."

"… She's probably using him."

XXX

A few hours later, Thatch and Hancock were walking through town when all of a sudden, someone came up to them and the person didn't look too happy.

"Oh, no." Hancock said somewhat worried.

"Oh, no what? Who is he?" Thatch asked as the person stopped in front of them.

"So it's true!" The guy said clearly angry. "You are cheating on me!"

"What? Hancock, who is that?"

"I'm Bellamy." He answered before she could. "Hancock's boyfriend."

"What?!"

"Lie!" Hancock finally said. "You broke up with me a month ago!"

"And now I want you back!"

Thatch was about to say something but before he could, Bellamy punched him making Thatch fall to the ground which made everyone stop and look.

"Thatch!" Hancock yelled running up to him.

"Wait!" Bellamy said grabbing her wrist. "I regret breaking up with you. Take me back and it'll never happen again."

Hancock looked at Thatch again who sat up and she noticed a small crowd around them.

"You're right. It won't." She said looking back at Bellamy. "Cuz I'm dumping both of you!"

The crowd 'oo'ed as Hancock started talking about who knows what and then just walked away like she owned the world.

The crowd then looked at Thatch and Bellamy who were in shock. Next thing Thatch knew, his fist was connected with Bellamy's face and he sent him flying to the ground like Bellamy did with him. After that Thatch just walked away.

XXX

"Ha, I win again." Marco said sticking his tongue out at Ace.

"No fair!" Ace pouted. "Best two out of three!"

"We did that already. Five times. And I beat you. Five times."

"Alright, no need to brag."

"In a row."

"You're just lucky with this game, o.k!?"

Suddenly, a small bag was thrown onto Ace's lap and he and Marco looked up to see Thatch already back.

"O~h! Are these the bread biscuits?" Ace asked just opening the bag. "Yum! Thanks!"

"You're back early." Marco said after looking at the time. "Aren't you going to talk about your date?"

"I'll tell you about it… Tomorrow or something." Thatch said going in his room and closing the door.

Ace looked at Marco. "Is it me or is Thatch actually upset? And who said you could take a biscuit?!"

"I like these to you know." Marco answered taking a bite. "And yes, he was upset."

"Wonder what happened."

"I think I already know."

Ace knew what he meant by that and watched as Marco stood up and headed to Thatch's room.

"Hey." Ace said making Marco look back. "If it's what we're both thinking… And if you decide to… Tell him slowly you hear?"

"As if I would in a situation like this."

"We'll see."

Marco went up to Thatch's door and knocked on it.

*Knock knock*

No answer.

*Knock Knock*

"Go away."

*Knock Knock Knock*

"I'm asleep."

Marco just kept knocking a bunch of times before Thatch finally opened the door making him stop knocking midway.

"What?!" Thatch somewhat yelled making Marco flinch.

He noticed how Thatch quickly went to his desk and put his hands over his face. Marco entered the room and closed the door.

"What happened?" Marco asked going up to him and just wanting to know already even though he possibly did.

"… Hancock cheated on me."

'_I knew it.'_ "I'm sorry."

"But she ended up dumping us both anyway so it doesn't matter."

Marco raised his eyebrow in question. "What do you mean by that?"

"Her other boyfriend showed up and things happened and now we're not together anymore! That's all you need to know!" Thatch said as his voice rose.

Other things?

"What else happened?" Marco asked calmly.

"Nothing."

"You're not looking at me. What else happened?"

"…"

"… Thatch, look at me and tell me."

Thatch sighed and turned to Marco.

"Hancock's other ex-boyfriend punched me in the face."

Marco glared a bit when he said that and saw the black and blue that was now on his brother's cheek. Nobody messed with his siblings. When he finds out who this other ex-boyfriend is he's so going to beat the sh…

"You don't have to do anything." Thatch said reading his mind.

"How can I _not_ do anything? He punched you! What's his name?"

"Yeah, he did and I'm not telling you for you can beat him up."

"What happened after he hit you?"

"I fell. Hancock dumped us both and left. Then I got up and I think I punched Be- the guy back."

"You think?" Marco asked not missing the slip up on the person's name.

"I might've gotten blinded with rage. Literally."

There was an awkward silence and next thing Marco knew his hand was gently touching Thatch's bruise and said person flinched at the contact. Mostly because it hurt but he certainly wasn't expecting it.

Marco then realized what he was doing and pulled his hand back and looked away. "I'm sorry. I'll just… I'll get you an ice pack."

With that being said, Marco left the room leaving an awkward silence.

XXX

"So? How did it go?" Ace asked Marco as he entered the kitchen.

"We were both right. Hancock cheated on Thatch and another guy."

"That's a shame. How's Thatch taking it?"

"Well, obviously he's upset about it." Marco answered grabbing the ice pack from the freezer.

"What's the ice pack for?"

"The guy punched him."

"What?! Alright, who is…"

"I don't know, Thatch doesn't wanna tell me." _'Although, I might have an idea who thanks to his slip up.'_ "I guess it's for the best."

"My ass it is. So did you make a move?"

"No." _'Sort of.'_ "I'm not just going to jump in after Thatch got…"

"His heart broken that only you can possibly fix?"

"Yeah." Marco said annoyed as he closed the freezer which he apparently forgot to close during there conversation and then glared at Ace before he left the kitchen.

XXX

(Thatch's p.o.v after Marco left the room)

"_Well that was certainly unexpected."_ I thought as Marco left the room.

Did Marco mean to do that or…? I shook that thought away. We've been friends for a long time. Not to mention we think of each other as brothers. We couldn't go any further than that. … Can we?

I yawned. Man, I'm tired. I'll just think about this later.

I went over to my bed and lay down. _"Hopefully Marco didn't catch my slip up on the person's name but he probably did."_

A few minutes later, Marco entered the room.

XXX

(Back to present in third p.o.v.)

"Thatch." Marco said entering the room to find said person asleep on the bed. _"Did you really have to fall asleep?"_ Marco thought just staring at him and realized how cute Thatch looked sleeping on his side almost in a ball. He then went up to Thatch and kept poking his forehead while repeating his name. "Thatch, Thatch, Thatch, Thatch, Thatch…"

Said person stirred from his sleep. "Hm?"

*Poke* "Thatch." *Poke* "Thatch." *Poke* "Tha~~~…"

Thatch hit Marco's hand away. "Stop, that's annoying." He said now awake but before he could sit up, Marco placed the ice pack on Thatch's cheek making him wince. "That hurts."

Marco pulled away again. "I'm sorry." He then held the ice pack out so Thatch could grab it but instead Thatch grabbed Marco's hand and made him place it back on his face. Marco looked at Thatch who just laid there with a blank but sort of confused/somewhat pleading expression. Next thing Marco knew he was leaning in closer and noticed how Thatch tried to move away uncomfortably.

"Marco…"

Before Thatch could say anymore, Marco leaned in closer and slowly kissed him. Thatch's eye slightly widened but he didn't do anything. Nor did he kiss back. He then noticed how Marco was about to caress his hair and turned away breaking the kiss.

"No." Thatch said somewhat innocently as he tried to keep Marco away.

Marco got the message and pulled himself away from Thatch and apologized for the third time in a row. After that a very awkward silence followed.

"Can… Can I have the… Ice pack?" Thatch asked awkwardly.

Marco wordlessly handed it to him and Thatch placed it on his cheek.

Another awkward silence.

"You know…" Marco said making Thatch jump a bit since he was falling asleep. "Hancock was stupid to break up with you." Thatch didn't say anything. "You're a great person. A great best friend. And a great brother."

Thatch just smiled. "You're such a dork, Marco."

"Oi, no I'm not."

"Says the one who keeps trying to woo me and then says 'I'm sorry' every time he does."

Marco stuttered. "I… I wasn't… I didn't really mean to…" Marco just pouted and looked at the floor.

"You're cute when you're lost for words."

Marco looked at Thatch who was still smiling at him.

"Who's the dork now?" Marco asked teasing him.

"Both of us."

Marco then grabbed the ice pack from Thatch's face and placed it on the bed and leaned forward once again. Thatch didn't do anything this time as Marco lightly kissed his cheek first and then slowly kissed him again. After a few seconds, Thatch kissed back.

XXX

In the morning…

"Oi, guys…" Ace entered Thatch's room to find Marco asleep on Thatch's bed and Thatch asleep on top of said person. At least they still had clothes on. "Finally." Ace smiled as he then took a picture. "I can't wait to tell the others!"

With that being said, Ace left the room leaving the two love birds alone.

XXX

About an hour later, Marco woke up and saw Thatch asleep on top of him while holding him. Marco smiled and then caressed his hair.

"I love you, Thatch."

"I love you to, Marco." Thatch said in his sleep.

* * *

Omg, I can't believe I finished it! My first MarcoxThatch one-shot with, um… Love? Romance? Bromance? Meh, whatever. The point is, I did it and I love how it turned out! ^-^

I hope you all enjoyed it to!

*coughdontbesurprisedifthisturnsintomarcoandthatchoneshotscough*

I get so many ideas for stories it's not even funny X.X

**Thatch: "…"**

**Marco: "…"**

**Me: "… Kiss."**

**T and M: "No."**

**Me: "Just kiss."**

***Marco and Thatch walk away***

Review, please! XD


	2. A Catlike Smile

**Chapter Two: A Catlike Smile**

**So I actually did this on May 4****th**** into May 5****th**** at night but then I fell asleep. *Nervous laugh* I continued it later on but then stopped in the middle of it to look at my horoscope and I always look at the other months for One Piece characters for fun and I flipped a table cuz this is what March said for May 5****th****:**

'**Your smile makes people feel comfortable. The more comfortable people feel the more likely they are to go easy on their personal rules and regulations. Your smile grants you access to private worlds.'**

**I got so dorkishly happen when it said that cuz it fit perfectly with this :D Hence why I put the horoscope there :3**

**On with the story! :D**

**Summary for all chapters:** These are just MarcoxThatch one-shots that I can't get out of my head. All will possibly be AU like this one.

**Summary for this chapter:** Just re-read the horoscope I put there cuz it sums up this chapter so~… :P

Enjoy! X3

STORY CONCEPT IS MINE!

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

Marco entered the house after a hard day at work which was nothing but paperwork, an annoying phone call from an annoying nagging customer and more paperwork. He then spotted Ace who was asleep on the couch with the t.v still on. Marco grabbed a blanket that was already on the couch (which he assumed Ace was going to use before he fell asleep) and placed it over him and turned off the t.v. He then went to his and Thatch's room and entered to find said person asleep wrapped up in the covers. Marco sighed as he noticed Thatch hogging the whole bed as usual and was currently using the pillow as a body pillow.

"Thatch." Marco said going up to said person and poked him on his cheek. "Hey." Thatch hummed in question clearly still asleep. "Move over before I sit on you."

Thatch mumbled something as he rolled to his left side away from Marco who pulled the blanket off him on purpose making him shiver when he felt the cold. Thatch turned to him with a pout but a smile formed when he realized it was Marco.

"Hi." Thatch said tiredly but still smiling. "How was work?"

"Hey." Marco greeted back now laying on the bed and studying Thatch's smile. "You know, you have a catlike smile. It's cute."

"Cat's also like to cuddle. As do I."

Thatch moved closer to Marco grabbing his waist and snuggled his head by Marco's neck getting comfortable. Marco placed the blanket over them so it was covering both of them up to there chests.

"Would the kitty like for me to stroke his hair?" Marco teased as he touched his lover's hair which earned him a catlike hiss and Marco moved his hand away with a chuckle.

"A kitty is small. Ima cat. This cat happens to be territorial when his hair is touched. And you didn't answer my question." Thatch said now sounding more awake.

Marco chuckled again this time at Thatch's response. "Work was annoying. Nothing but paperwork, a naggy customer and more paperwork."

Thatch let out a small yawn. "That's no fun. Least you're home now." He cuddled closer to Marco if possible.

"… Show me another cat smile."

Thatch looked up at him but instead of smiling he meowed playfully which Marco had to admit it sounded adorable. "That was free of charge. You'll get what you want if you can make me purr."

"That can be arranged." Marco said as he rotated so that Thatch was now below him who looked back with a seductive catlike smile.

Looks like coming home late won't be so bad after all.

* * *

I don't really like the ending but meh, whatever :P Am I the only one who thinks Thatch has a catlike smile? And sorry for typos and all that jazz :P

**Thatch: "I do not have a catlike smile." -3-**

**Me: "Yes you do. Smile for me~!"**

"**No." *Leaves***

"**Thatchy, come ba~ck!" *Goes after Thatch* "You still have to kiss Marco!"**

"**Stop calling me Thatchy! And no."**

Review please! X3


	3. Revenge

**Chapter Three: Revenge**

**Sings: 'If I didn't even think it was worth a try~, I~'d roll myself up in a big ball and di~e. That's li~fe.' That's from some song that we sang in choir in tenth grade, lol. That pretty much sums up my life right now. And there's a huge A/N coming up right now so if you're not interested just skip it :P But it's important so I suggest you read it anyway XP**

**My other story 'Pranks Everywhere' is gonna be the end of me. If life doesn't beat it first that is. I keep getting writer's block on it and I'm just about to change the whole chapter but I don't wanna do that. It's been a month since I've updated it *Nervous laugh* Also…**

**Summer work has started. I repeat, SUMMER WORK HAS STARTED. Of course I'll still be working on everything but who knows when updates will be. I don't really have a specific time or anything when I update. Actually, I did have one for pranks everywhere but the process has been broken -3- In case you guys didn't notice it was being updated every month which wasn't really planned it just happened, lol. As for 'Adopting Stefan' those will be one of those stories that will be updated once every blue moon, lol. As for this story… Hm… Not sure if I should do evil laughter or normal laughter. Haha. Ha. *Is currently laughing stupidly to herself as she types this* XD**

**Anyway, where I work is an all day job. Literally an all day job cuz I work where concerts are held and they start usually around 6:30 or whatever and TONS of people go there and it gets really crazy. Max capacity is 18,000 people O-O But you get used to it. Eventually. I work with food in case you're curious. But I don't cook, I just prep X3 At least we get to hear music, lol. And everyone gets along so we're always joking around :)**

**With all that being said…**

**Here is chapter three~! :3 Honestly, I didn't even think about doing a chapter about Marco getting revenge on Bellamy but then StarPurpleandBlue mentioned it to me and I liked it so yeah this was born and I Thanketh Thee, lol.**

**Also, I see everyone enjoyed chapter two ;) Someday I'll do something… More detailed ;3**

**So! Notes for this chapter before everyone asks me a bunch of questions lol~**

**1. Ace and Thatch are not aware that Bellamy works where Marco does and you'll find that out when you read.**

**2. Bellamy does not know that Thatch and Ace are Marco's brothers.**

**3. Bellamy does not know that Thatch is now Marco's boyfriend or that Marco and Hancock went out.**

**4. I made Thatch a technology hacking trouble maker, lol~ XD**

**5. If I missed anything, I'll just explain it to ye :P**

**Summary for all chapters:** These are just MarcoxThatch one-shots that I can't get out of my head. There all AU cuz it's easier :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Marco gets his revenge on Bellamy but in a different way. Cute Marco and Thatch scenes are included, lol. Don't worry, Ace is here to I'm not just going to forget about him.

This chapter turned out different than what I wanted it but oh well. I like it because of that so~ :P

Enjoy! X3

STORY CONCEPT IS MINE!

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

Marco sat at his office desk glaring at the person who dared to punch his first younger brother. Well, technically boyfriend now. Marco wanted to go over there and beat up Bellamy but that wouldn't look good for both of them. Marco's a manager and Bellamy just started a few weeks ago and was still trying to get the hang of things. Although, it didn't mean Marco couldn't get revenge in a different way. He watched as Bellamy went up to the printer and pressed the start button. Soon a whole bunch of papers started flying out of the printer making Marco laugh as Bellamy cursed at the innocent printer. Did Marco mention he might've done a few things already? No? Well, he did.

"Ah, shit!" Marco yelped as he completely forgot he was sharpening a pencil and yanked it out of the electric sharpener only to find a less than a stub left of it. He growled in annoyance and threw it in the garbage that was already filled with other stubby pencils. After that he went out of his office and went up to Bellamy. "Still having a hard time?"

"Damn thing just spewed like a hundred papers!" Bellamy said annoyed.

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it." Marco started 'fixing' the printer but then his office phone rang. _'Damn.'_ "Sorry, I have to get that. Hey, Veve help him out?"

"Sure thing." She said going up to the printer.

Marco went back into his office and picked up his work phone and answered it but was interrupted midway.

"Hi!"

"… Thatch?"

"That's me."

"What… How did… I didn't… How'd you get this number?"

"You said nothing about calling your work phone while working."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Does that really matter? Any…"

"Yes." Marco said while Thatch just continued talking.

"…forgot your lunch so I'm bringing it to you."

Marco obviously didn't fail to notice Thatch ignoring the question but decided to go with it. For now. "You don't have to…"

"Yes, I do."

"There's food at the…"

"I'm bringing you lunch cuz you'll just keep working and working non-stop and then you won't end up eating until tomorrow, got it?" Thatch demanded.

"You're exagger…"

"Got it?!"

"O.k, fine. When will you be here?" He looked at the window.

"I already am."

"Where exactly?"

A lady then entered Marco's office. "Marco, your brother is… He called you anyway didn't he?"

"Yes he did."

"Hi person in background!" Thatch said loudly.

Marco just sighed as he hung up the phone and stood up. "I'll be back."

XXX

"Really, Thatch?"

"What? I called didn't I?"

"Yeah, while you're already here. So how did you get my work number and what's the miracle that you actually used the front entrance?"

"Why is that abnormal?"

Once again, the first question is ignored. "Well, after all your other grand entrances I figured you'd try the roof or jumping from a plane. Maybe crash through the walls. You know, things like that. Not to mention, even Ace joined you a few times. … You're really gonna make me reminisce?"

"Yes."

_-Funny Flashbacks-_

Entrance one:

"Hi, Marco!" Thatch and Ace practically yelled just barging into said person's office.

Unfortunately, Marco was drinking coffee and spilled it all over himself. He then looked up and saw his brothers each being held by a guard while smiling sheepishly and laughed nervously.

"Can you tell them to let go of us?"

_XXX_

Entrance two:

The pager on Marco's desk beeped. "Mr. Marco, your bro…"

"Hi, Marco! Thatch here! Come down!"

Marco pressed the button. "Thatch get away from the front desk."

"O.k!"

_XXX_

Entrance three:

Marco was reading some documents when he suddenly heard a metallic thud and nearly fell off his seat. He then saw the vent burst open which flew halfway across his office landing on the floor with a crash and out came…

"Thatch?!"

Said person just looked at him and smiled. "Hi!"

Thatch then fell onto the floor with a yelp and out came Ace who just looked at Marco with a simple: "Sup?"

Marco just… He just didn't know how to react to this.

_XXX_

Entrance four:

"When will you be here?" Marco asked. "I already am."

*Knock knock knock*

Marco looked to his left and his eyes widened. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Thatch was standing on a window cleaner platform right in front of Marco's window! Marco ran up to the window and opened it.

"Hi!" Thatch said with a smile like if nothing was wrong and ignoring the worried people down below. Marco then pulled Thatch inside and scolded him the whole time he was there.

_-Funny Flashbacks Over-_

Marco then realized all those… 'Grand entrances' happened on Bellamy's day offs. Talk about… Luck? Coincidence?

"Gotta admit, those last two were good." Thatch said smiling.

"It was not funny. You both could've gotten hurt."

"Well, every time Ace and I used the front entrance we got in trouble. I almost got kicked out again before when I called you."

"Wonder why that is. Just try to come in _normally_ from now on."

"Fine." _'Maybe.'_ "So! I brought you a sandwich, water cuz you're always drinking coffee, some rice cakes and I even made cookies just in case you want another and what you don't want it? Too bad, you're getting it."

"If I don't take it, you'll just end up following me won't you?"

"That was the plan."

Marco just sighed. "Thanks. Really. By the way, I thought you had work?"

"No, they called me out at the last minute. Jerks." Thatch pouted.

"Ace isn't home?"

"He left before I did so now I'm alone and you don't have to come home early." Thatch added knowing what Marco was thinking. "Besides, it's time you fixed your work phone for it can not be tapped. Anyway, enjoy your lunch, bye!" He kissed Marco on his cheek and quickly left.

"Wait, what? Fix my work phone? … Hey, wait a minute!"

XXX

Marco looked up and saw that most of the workers were already on break. He looked at the time and it was twelve thirty five. Whoops he almost forgot about lunch. At least it's an hour long. Let's see… Get revenge on Bellamy or eat lunch? Marco looked at the bag and it literally had a note on it that read:

'_EAT YOUR LUNCH OR YOU GET NO DINNER TOMORROW. I'M SERIOUS._

_LOVE, THATCHY~ ^3^'_

Marco chuckled when he read 'LOVE, THATCHY~' and the little kissy face that was drawn on there. The note is so serious and then there's that. Marco was sure Thatch would still give him dinner but he didn't wanna take that chance. Again. Then again, lunch wasn't going anywhere so~ yeah, Marco's getting his revenge on Bellamy whether it was through work or beating him up, (not at work of course) he didn't care. Or he could do both. Yes, that works Marco thought nodding to himself. He then looked at the time again. Twelve forty. The other workers, including Bellamy won't be back till one o'clock. Luckily, the current workers were in further offices. So revenge now, food later.

XXX

Marco sat in his chair eating his lunch and watched as the workers came back from there lunch and the others left.

"_That's right. Sit on the chair."_ Marco thought drinking some water as he watched Bellamy from his office.

Bellamy did so leaning back and cursed when the chair broke from behind him causing him to fall backwards onto the floor. Marco almost choked on the water with silent laughter. Other employees also laughed while asking Bellamy if he was alright.

"I'm fine. Damn chair."

Someone got him another chair and he sat down.

"_Next few."_ Marco thought looking at the cookie in his hand. He was about to put it back when he remembered Thatch told him he made them himself. Marco shuddered thinking back when Ace made cookies. Damn Exlax. He then looked at Bellamy who was on his computer getting ready to open a file. Marco smiled.

Bellamy went to the billing profile and clocked on the folder but instead of the work appearing, another file showed up. He questioned it but then shrugged it off clicking on the folder. However, another folder popped up.

"_O.k…"_ Bellamy thought getting kind of confused. He clicked the folder again. A third folder popped up and the name of it was 'I KNOW WHAT YOU DID'. Bellamy looked around for anyone watching. He even looked at Marco but said person had there turned while looking through the shelf for a folder. Bellamy looked back at his computer and clicked on the folder which opened up a word document.

'IF YOU FAIL TO APOLOGIZE TO HIM, I WILL FIND YOU AND HURT YOU LIKE YOU DID TO HIM.

P.S: OPEN THE OTHER FOLDER'

"What other folder?" Bellamy thought as he went through the documents and found one that read: 'THIS FOLDER'. Well then.

*Click*

Another folder showed up which read: 'CLICK AGAIN'

*Click*

'AGAIN'

*Click*

'AGAIN'

Bellamy growled in annoyance as he did so.

'ALMOST THERE'

*Click*

'ALMOST'

Bellamy rolled his eyes in annoyance and just started clicking a bunch of times and then a random video of some random person screaming very loudly popped up knocking him off his chair with a scream himself and everyone just looked at him questioningly.

Meanwhile, Marco was in his office trying hard not to laugh too loud. At moments like these he was glad Thatch was a prankster. It taught him a lot. Marco watched as Bellamy started complaining out loud and then said something about leaving for today. Whoops, that wasn't supposed to happen. Oh well. Marco looked at the time and then took out his cell phone and called Thatch.

After a few rings, Thatch picked up. "What do you want?" He said playing around.

"I need a favor."

"What?"

"Is your phone and computer protected?"

"Yeah, they always are, why?"

"Good. I need you to hack into a certain computer and send all of its info to appear onto my screen."

"Why? What're you up to?"

"Nothing much. I just wanna… Surprise someone. Just… Promise me you won't look at anything."

"Why do you ne…"

"Do this and I'll buy you a tub of cookie dough and you can eat it all for yourself. Not even Ace can have it."

Marco knew Thatch couldn't resist cookie dough. Every time it was bought, Thatch and Ace would fight over it but Marco would take it away and hide it in a secret place in the fridge the two didn't know about. And when he didn't, Ace mostly likely got the upper hand of it leaving Thatch to sulk about it.

"I'll even throw in chocolate syrup."

"Can I eat it with the cookie dough?"

"Yes." Marco was so going to regret that.

"Deal. Text you back in five."

"Good, my break is gonna up soon. Just don't look at anything, o.k? Soon as it comes up, just copy the link and send it to me. Now here's some info for both computers…"

XXX

Hours later, Marco was finally free to go at five but told Thatch and Ace he had to stay a few more hours.

"Hey, Marco. Just got out of work?"

Said person actually panicked a bit thinking it was one of them until he looked and saw Bellamy.

"Yup. By the way, why did you leave early?" Marco answered with a question.

"I was being sabotaged at work, that's why."

"So why are you here, just walking around?"

"Sort of."

Marco knew that was a lie.

-A few hours earlier-

Marco's lit up and he looked at the message.

'_Thatch:_

_Told you I'd text you back in five minutes :P The link is in your e-mail and I blocked all the viruses and firewalls for your computer won't get messed up. And I didn't look at anything, I promise.'_

Marco smiled and texted him back:

'_Thank You, My Love'_

Send.

Marco went into his e-mail and clicked on the link. Now let's see what we got here. His phone lit up again.

'_Thatch:_

_You're Welcome, My Love ^3^_

_P.S: Can I also have rainbow sprinkles? Ple~ase?'_

Marco's message:

'_*Kisses back* And no :P'_

Marco sent the message and looked through the link and found what he was looking for. He then looked at his phone when it lit up.

'Thatch:

'_*Swats kiss away and pouts*'_

Marco chuckled and decided that was enough texting Thatch during work for today. If he didn't stop they'll just keep going and Marco wouldn't get anything done. Now… He wrote down certain information and saved Bellamy's cell phone number into his phone and Marco put his own number on anonymous as he sent a message to Bellamy telling him to meet at a certain place. Not a minute later his phone lit up.

'_Bellamy:_

'_Who is this?'_

Marco's message:

'_You'll find out when I get there.'_

-Back to now-

"So I heard someone broke up with you." said Marco.

"How'd you know?" Bellamy asked.

"Things like that always spread fast."

"That's true. I wouldn't say broke up, though. More like dumped me and another guy at the same time. She should've stayed with the other guy, though. I could tell he was going to treat her right. I let my jealousy get the best of me as usual."

"_Usual?"_ Marco thought now feeling somewhat bad for the guy. Somewhat. "Mind telling me there names?" He then asked.

"The girl was Hancock and the guy was Thatch. I only know that cuz Hancock said his name when I hit him."

"I see." One side of Marco was forgiving Bellamy but the other just wanted to beat him up. Marco closed his eyes and sighed. "At least I know both sides of the story now. I'm not surprised Hancock did what she did."

Bellamy looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Marco opened his eyes. "We used to date."

"What? When? How long?"

"A few years back. But she kept bothering my sister so I broke up with her."

"Ouch. That must not have been fun."

"No it was not. And anther thing…"

"What?"

"Thatch is my best friend. But now we're together cuz of what happened between you three even though I didn't want it to happen that way."

"Marco…"

Before Bellamy could say more, Marco grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him up against the wall.

"As much as I want to kick your ass… I'm not going to. You're just lucky I decided to hear your side of the story but next time I will not be so forgiving. Nobody messes with my family! You mess with them, you have to go through me first! Understand?!" Marco said seriously.

"I understand! I'm sorry!"

"Apologizing will not help." Marco then let go of him. "I know where you live. Now…"

"How do you know…"

"Get out of here while you still have a body to go to work with and a job to go to!"

Bellamy didn't say anything more as he scurried away from Marco who just glared at him. Now there was only one thing left to do.

XXX

Marco got out his keys to the door and heard Thatch and Ace playing video games as usual.

"I wi~n!" He heard Thatch cheer.

"You always win." Ace complained.

"Well you always lose."

"Hey, guys." Marco said as he entered the house.

"Yay, you're home!" Thatch greeted with a hug and a kiss.

"How was work and what's in the bag?" Ace asked.

"Work was interesting. For once." Marco answered keeping the bag away from Thatch who was trying to grab it. "You didn't look at any of the info did you?"

"I told you before I didn't."

"Better not be lying." Marco said teasingly still holding the bag away.

"Marco, you bribed me with one of my favorite things, I'm not lying."

"… Alright, here you go."

"Yay!" Thatch took the bag from Marco and then looked at Ace who was slightly confused and Thatch held the bag protectively as he hissed at him. "Mine." He then scurried away into the kitchen making Ace and Marco sweat drop.

"What exactly went on today?" Ace asked Marco.

"I'll tell you later."

"Yay, rainbow sprinkles!" Thatch said excitedly as if he discovered treasure.

"Or tomorrow."

* * *

And chapter three is finished :) Sorry if there are any typos and all that jazz. I honestly worked on this while in a cruddy mood (there's been a lot going on lately) so the scene where Marco gets angry sort of helped and I enjoyed writing it. Hm… I guess that's all I have to say here since I poured my heart out in the beginning of the first A/N.

So about these stories… I'm actually having fun writing different characters. It's challenging. Possibly in chapter four we'll see a few different characters I've never written. Which would be… A bunch, lol. But I'm talking about WBP's wise :P I'm not gonna add too many characters. It's called 'MarcoxThatch One-Shots' not 'Write About Characters You've Never Done Before One-Shots', lol. Anyway, the next chapter will be… Disastrous in a funny way. Let's just say… Ace persuades Marco into cooking. Fire. Explosions. Burnt food. More explosions. Yeah, it's not gonna be pretty, lol.

**Ace: "Hey, I just need more chances at cooking and I'll get better!"**

**Thatch: "Your brother can cook better than you. I'd rather take my chances with Marco cooking something."**

**Marco: "Translation: I'm better than you, Ace." *Sticks out tongue***

"**Actually, you both can't cook to save anyone. I meant you're less likely to start a fire. Or make something explode. Or put in something you're **_**not supposed to, Ace!**_**"**

**Ace: "One time! That was **_**one time**_**!"**

***Marco and Thatch shudder***

Review, pl-

**Me: "Hey, wait! Where's my Marco and Thatch kiss?! I'm not the only one waiting you know! See all these people reading? There waiting to!"**

**Thatch: "Maybe they should visit us when we're off set." *Winks and walks away with a happy Marco***

Review, please! X3


End file.
